


En Silencio

by bombom_mamasita



Series: En Silencio [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, pain and illness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombom_mamasita/pseuds/bombom_mamasita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared no debería quejarse, él tiene todo para ser feliz. Un buen trabajo, un buen hogar, unos padres y hermanos amorosos y un compañero perfecto, pero aun así hay cosas que no dejan a Jared ser completamente feliz.</p><p>Son pequeños detalles que si se unen crean un GRAN detalle que molesta, fastidia y no deja vivir!</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, esto es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió está mañana. No es nada fabuloso pero queria epresar algo de lo que siento de alguna manera.
> 
> Feliz lectura!

No es fácil huir constantemente de tu propia mente.

Es estúpido. ¿Cómo puedes huir de lo que piensas y sientes? Pues simplemente te dices idiota a ti mismo, piensas en otra cosa y así evitas dañarte el día con situaciones que no puedes controlar.

“¿Estas bien?” Pregunta Jensen. Dulce y amable Jensen, quien ha estado ahí en las buenas y en las malas.

“Sí.” Jared responde con una sonrisa. Jensen sonríe también y con un rápido beso continua conduciendo.

Jared no debería quejarse, él tiene todo para ser feliz. Un buen trabajo, un buen hogar, unos padres y hermanos amorosos y un compañero perfecto, pero aun así hay cosas que no dejan a Jared ser completamente feliz.

Son pequeños detalles que si se unen crean un GRAN detalle que molesta, fastidia y no deja vivir!

“¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?” Jensen pregunta y Jared no sabe cómo responder. Por un lado, decir la verdad lo podría hacer ver como un bebe, por el otro lado mentir implicaría fingir que todo está bien y eso sería contra productivo.

“Un poco.” Jared contesta decidiendo ser sincero esta vez.

“Si te sientes mal en el transcurso del día podemos regresarnos pronto, de esa manera no estas expuesto a los gritos y alaridos de mi familia.” Jensen sabe cómo son sus dolores de cabeza, quizá es una de las pocas persona que entiende como Jared sufre continuamente en silencio porque hasta ahora no hay médico que dé con una respuesta.

Jared sonríe, pero esta vez sus hoyuelos son visibles y el amor puede ser visto en sus ojos. “Estoy bien, cariño. No creo que tu madre se ponga contenta si nos vamos temprano, ella ha esperado durante meses por este día, ella quiere verte.”

Jensen lo mira fijamente a los ojos por un momento y luego regresa sus ojos al camino. Después de exhalar dice, “Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal me lo dices, por favor.”

*****

Jared no puede decir una fecha exacta de cuando las cosas empezaron a salir mal. Quizás cuando tenía quince años y todo en su vida era una locura debido a los cambios en su cuerpo y el descubrir que le gustaban los hombres.

El siempre ha sufrido de anemia, así que un poco de malestar general no era nada extraño. Pero con el tiempo los dolores de cabeza se hicieron más frecuentes hasta convertirse en algo normal en su vida. Las jaquecas son ahora acompañadas por desaliento y ganas de no hacer nada. Luego aparece el mareo y dolor en los huesos, y ya nada tiene una respuesta lógica.

Primero decían que eran síntomas de la anemia, luego que era todo debido al estrés y ahora ya nadie lo escucha y simplemente lo envían a practicar ejercicio.

Es asfixiante, tener un cuerpo con tantos achaques que te hace sentir inútil. Es horrible tener un dolor constante y sin remedio y no poder quejarte por que tus compañeros de trabajo y amigos pensaran que eres débil, hipocondriaco o simplemente te gusta quejarte de todo.

Jared solía decirles a sus amigos cuando no se sentía bien pero con el tiempo aprendió a callar, ahora prefiere sufrir en silencio y poner una gran sonrisa falsa en su cara para evitar comentarios hirientes.

Pero Jensen fue el primer novio que fue capaz de entender que todo esto no era mentira, logró aceptar a Jared con sus dolores y pesares. Lastimosamente su familia aun no logra entender porque Jared prefiere estar sentado y evita al máximo el esfuerzo físico. _Es pura pereza_ , eso es lo que dicen. _Es un inútil_ , no lo dicen pero seguramente lo piensan.

Jared lo intenta, de verdad que lo intenta. Pero no funciona.

****

“Ya llegaron!!! Ya llegaron!!!”

Jensen y Jared se ríen a carcajadas por que la madre de Jensen sí que sabe anunciar una llegada.

“Hola mama!!” Jensen intenta hablar pero su madre lo abraza fuertemente y a duras penas lo deja hablar. “Mama, no puedo respirar!”

“Jensen, bebe, te he extrañado tanto.” Donna dice entre sollozos. “Si, yo sé que es estúpido pero tú eres mi bebe y ahora a duras penas logro hablarte por teléfono.”

“Si, hemos estado algo ocupados.” La verdad es que Jensen ha estado evitando a sus padres, no hay ninguna razón en específico, simplemente no quiere hablar con ellos. Jared ha intentado preguntarle que pasa pero Jensen no sabe cómo responder, él no es un mal hijo, solo quiere organizar su vida con Jared y evitar que sus padres critiquen sus vidas. Quizás cuando todo esté más tranquilo sus padres podrían visitar el apartamento que él y Jared tienen ahora.

Jared mira la escena desde el otro lado del auto con cautela. Donna es una mujer amable y cariñosa pero de seguro pensara que su hijo no la contacta por estar entre las cobijas con su noviecito. Bien, eso no fue justo, Donna nunca hablaría así pero Jared no sabe que decir ni que hacer. Jensen se rehúsa a contestar las llamadas de su madre y no da explicación alguna lo cual no es normal.

“Jared, cariño!” Ahora quien está siendo sofocado por un súper abrazo es Jared. “Como estas? Lo último que supe de ti fue que te contrataron para los planos de una construcción. Como va todo?”

¡Ah, hay esta! Su cabeza ya empieza a sentirse como si alguien la estuviera martillando.

Jared se mueve con cuidado y sutilmente dirige a Donna a la casa. “Todo está muy bien, gracias.”

Jensen, conociendo muy bien a su novio, decide distraer a su madre con el postre que Jared hizo para la cena.

Jared respira profundo y sin agua toma una píldora para el dolor, rogando al mismo tiempo que esta vez su cabeza tenga piedad y el dolor no pase a mayores.

Jensen regresa y con un movimiento suave lo abraza desde atrás y besa su cuello. “Te amo.”

Jared sonríe y simplemente dice, “Yo te amo más.”

FIN


End file.
